sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Socotra Island
Master Chief (John-117) Sash Lilac |commanders2 = Lord Arktivus Brevon Dr. Isaak Weil |forces1 = United States Armed Forces *United States Army **U.S. Army Rangers **Delta Force *United States Navy **U.S. Navy SEALs **Joint Special Operations Command Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives Yemeni Army |forces2 = Dr. Isaak Weil's Maverick Forces *Lord Arktivus Brevon's Robot Army Dr. Isaak Weil's Mavericks Yemeni Militia |casual1 = Massive to High casualities Mike Harper |casual2 = High casualities }}The Battle of Socotra Island was an engagement between the US Army and Yemeni Army, and the Lord Brevon's Robots, Dr. Isaak Weil's Mavericks and Yemeni Militia, which resulted in Lord Arktivus Brevon being captured, but also resulted in the death of JSOC soldier Mike Harper and Dr. Isaak Weil escaped unharmed. Battle When an investigation into Lord Brevon and Dr. Weil's plans by Chloe Lynch analyzed that a cyber attack on Hong Kong, Shanghai, Beijing, Rio de Janeiro, Washington, D.C., New York City, The Pentagon, and other cities would be launched on June 19, Admiral Thomas Briggs ordered a JSOC unit under Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II to go into Yemen to crush Brevon's Robots and Weil's Mavericks by assassinating both Lord Arktivus Brevon and Dr. Isaak Weil. Deep Cover CIA Operative Farid isworking alongside Lord Brevon and Dr. Weil in an attempt to see what he is planning. Farid is talking to Master Chief and Harper via internal comlink, saying to not blow his cover. Lord Arktivus Brevon is then seen next to a fire, thinking there is a traitor among him. He does not give it much warning, as he claims he is one step ahead of him. Farid, Lord Brevon and Dr. Isaak Weil walk out on an outdoor stage with other militia members shouting, "Judgment Day!" A VTOL then comes out behind the stage, and Dr. Weil shoots it down with a FHJ-18 AA launcher. Quadrotors then come in and open fire on the militia. Lord Brevon then tells Farid to meet him at the Citadel, and Farid has to fight his way through enemy soldiers and drones. Later, Lord Brevon appears halfway to the Citadel, in front of a VTOL with Harper in it. He shoots it down and Harper is dragged out. Lord Brevon, suspecting that Harper knows the traitor, asks who it is, but doesn't answer. Lord Brevon hands Farid a FN Five-seven pistol and orders him to kill Harper. He agreeded to do so, the latter will be shot in the head, sparing Farid's life, and an allied VTOL comes up behind them and kills off the nearby Militia. Shortly afterwards, Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II arrives and acquires Quadrotors to assist him along with Sash Lilac and Master Chief. After Sonic Sr II reaches the Citadel, an allied VTOL is waiting, with Lord Arktivus Brevon captured. The level ends with Navy SEALs securing the inside, saying that Lord Brevon will be interrogated while Dr. Weil escapes capture. Aftermath Following the battle and Lord Brevon's capture, he was held prisoner in the galley of USS Barack Obama, a US Navy aircraft carrier. Lord Arktivus Brevon, while in prison, only talked to the Sentinel Task Force operative Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II. As the interrogation continues, Admiral Briggs reports that enemy drones are attacking the Obama. Lord Brevon is freed by Salazar (unbeknownst to Sonic Sr II), who then knocks out Sonic Sr II and Salazar and then escapes but Master Chief and Sash Lilac stops him before he can escape only for Lilac to be thrown overboard by Lord Brevon. Category:2134 conflicts Category:Second Cold War Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving Yemen Category:Fictional battles Category:Military operations involving the United States Category:Military operations involving Yemen